


The Plan

by PeregrineBones



Series: 1977 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:46:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7637119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeregrineBones/pseuds/PeregrineBones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The marauders have graduated from Hogwarts and are starting their new life in London.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Plan

Sirius walked through the crowded streets of muggle London. He was looking around, taking his time. Uncle Alphard’s flat was in this neighborhood, and he knew it a little from his visits there, but this was his neighborhood now and he felt a new possessive interest. There was a dusty used book shop, a decent record store, a couple of likely looking pubs. It was a Friday afternoon and the heat had broken, a light breeze was ruffling the trees and the streets were busy, crowded. He bought a sandwich from a Syrian man with a cart, stopped in a cafe and had a coffee that wasn’t too bad and smoked a cigarette.

He was a bit restless, a bit bored. He was due at Lily and James’ in a few hours, they were putting on a dinner, a little gathering for their friends, trying out their new flat, their new life together. Moony was at the first day of his new job, Peter was having a lie in with Mandy, and Sirius, who wasn’t supposed to start work until the following week, felt at loose ends. He had a bit too much time to think and when that happened he mostly thought about Remus.

For instance, it was stupid to be missing him right now, but that was how Sirius felt. This past week had been full of changes as they settled into London, their new flats, their new lives. His three days of training with the Order had been exhilarating, but also sobering, as the risks of what they would be undertaking sank in. James had been with him, at least. Remus and Peter would be joining them next week. Then there had been the moon, which he had spent in Wales with Remus who seemed surprised and grateful that he, Sirius, had insisted on accompanying him. As if he would let him go through that alone.

He watched the people passing by idly. He was thinking of Remus again. Remus smiling that crooked smile at him as he did something foolish, Remus laughing like a little kid over some joke Sirius made. Remus arching against him, all eager hands and tongue, and….Oh…. There it was. Somehow over the past few weeks that little bird fluttering in his chest had turned into a bubble of happiness at the thought of Remus. Sirius knew what it was, of course. He knew he was immature at times but he wasn’t an idiot. This was love, and once he was able to admit it to himself, and to Moony, and to hear that Moony loved him back, he felt calmer, clearer. Everything made more sense. This wild joy ride he had been on since the early spring was settling into something else, more like a low hum of happiness fueling his heart.

At every step of the way he had told himself it would stop. At first it was just a kiss, just to see. Then it had just been snogging and that didn’t mean that much, did it? They were just bored or lonely or something, although the tenderness they felt for each other was clearly something more. And as things had progressed, as they had egged each other on to try different things, and well, it had all felt so good. He had wanted it so much, and had been thrilled to find Remus a willing partner. It had all felt like a big marauderly game, like a maze they had to wend their way through together, a series of dares set up for just the two of them. Which had been fine, except that other stuff was happening too. He felt a pulling ache in his heart as he watched Moony being Moony, that he couldn’t explain. He felt that incredible peace and safety as they held each other, hair tangled together, breathing as one person. He felt a huge need to protect Moony, to help him as he recovered from the full moon, a possessive worry as he held his trembling frame and checked him over for cuts and supported the back of his head as he drank. He felt that joy lighting his being as Moony smiled at him, pulled him close and kissed him. No one had ever claimed Sirius like that, as their own, and he found that he liked it, needed it even.

So he liked another boy. He had not been prepared for that, but there it was. And in the end it bothered him less than he had thought it would. If it was a choice between liking boys and not having Moony, well, he chose Moony. The thought of turning back from what they had left him cold. And tonight, well… they had a plan for tonight.

He climbed the stairs to his third floor walk up, to what he still thought of as Uncle Alphard’s flat, though it was his now. He found Peter and Mandy, in pajamas, making tea and eggs, though it was mid afternoon. Pete was wearing cotton pajama bottoms and a sleeveless undershirt, Mandy was in flowery flowing gown she must have brought from home. Her soft blond hair fell about her face, curling in the heat, and she had that lazy soft look in her eyes, and Sirius could see why Pete was so crazy about her, though he himself had always regarded her as bit dim and a bit too chubby. Pete welcomed him gladly. Sirius knew he had imagined something different when they moved in here; this apartment as the center of marauderly togetherness, not Sirius running off to snog Moony every chance he got.

Sirius wasn’t really hungry but he sat with them and drank tea and nibbled a piece of toast while they ate around the formica table in the generously sized kitchen. Uncle Alphard had lived largely as a muggle and the flat had electricity and muggle appliances which Sirius had so far ignored. Mandy was muggle born, though, and was completely at ease with the toaster and the electric range, and she had got the air conditioner going. They all relaxed together in the cool kitchen. There was a lot to talk about, new jobs, who had seen who from school, how to arrange the flat to make it their own.

After breakfast Sirius wandered into his new bedroom, which had been Alphard’s. His school trunk stood in the middle of the room, an assortment of garments draped over and around it. His Rucksack from his time with the Order leaned against it, still packed, stuffed with damp smelly clothes from three days hard training in the woods. The empty wardrobe stood in the corner, the door ajar. He and Remus had come in the week before school ended and cleared out Alphard’s papers and clothes, sorted through the books, then snogged and snogged in the big old fashioned bed. Sirius sighed, and turned his attention to the unpleasant job of unpacking.

He had always been different, he brooded, as he sorted through soiled clothes and smelly socks. He recognized that now. He had always noticed other boys, thought about them, but that was just normal, he had told himself, everybody did that. At school, the four marauders were together constantly, joking, rough housing, breathing each other’s breath. Some nights the dormitory had been filled with the sounds of them all wanking, each boy in his separate four poster bed, praying the others didn’t hear. And even earlier than that, certain interests, certain gestures, had been quelled by a look or a word from his father, some unspoken code, some unexpressed worry that caused Sirius to resolve to be more manly, more acceptable to his stern, unforgiving dad. And so Sirius had learned a language, a code of manliness, although sometimes he felt like a secret agent in a foreign land. He felt somehow that his life depended on maintaining that illusion. It was easy enough to get girls, although his brief, sweaty encounters with them left him lonely and yearning for something more. And then, one rainy spring night, he had kissed Remus under a dripping eave. And everything had changed after that.

He knew without having to be told that Remus was in love with him, was terrified of losing him. But what Remus didn’t really comprehend was that he had nothing to worry about. Sirius needed him just as much, probably more. Remus had parents who loved him, a home to go back to. And Remus had his books, his neat studious ways, his calm center and unshakable moral compass. Remus had the inner strength that came from suffering through the terrifying change at every full moon. Remus would be all right without Sirius. But Sirius…… Sirius was set adrift from his family. He had his charm, and his good looks, and his courage, but underneath all that …. well, he really had no idea. He had been the eldest son of the Noble House of Black, and now ...now he was about to go into a war against them and everything that they stood for. And he was probably going to get himself killed in the bargain. And when Remus held him close, well….. that emptiness and terror went away, and Sirius knew he was loved. That safety was something he had never known, and he wasn’t about to give it up.

Sirius folded the few bits of clothing that were still clean and tucked them away in the wardrobe, leaving the huge pile of dirty clothes in the middle of the room to be dealt with later. He fished the few books he had brought from school out of the bottom of the trunk, arranging them on an empty shelf. The flat was all ready furnished, so Sirius didn’t have to pay much attention to buying furniture and dishes and things, which suited him fine. He liked using Uncle Alphard’s stuff, it made him seem closer some how. He magicked the trunk into a corner. The lid snapped shut with a satisfying thwack.

********

Towards evening Sirius, Peter and Mandy headed over to James and Lily’s flat, talking and joking together amicably. Peter had his arm proudly around Mandy’s curvy frame. It was a lovely summer evening, the streets were busy with people going about their business, the pubs they passed were noisy and full. It was a short walk to Diagon Alley. They stopped at the Leaky Cauldron to buy a bottle of wine off Tom, the barman, a large bottle of chianti with the lower half wrapped in straw, then headed over to James and Lily’s place, the second story of a creaky old house on one of the quiet streets off of Diagon Alley.

Remus was seated at the kitchen table when they arrived, chopping mushrooms, animatedly telling Lily and James about his first day at work. Lily was at the stove, stirring, a slight frown on her lovely face. James was leaning back in a kitchen chair, surveying the scene with satisfaction, a lager in his hand. Remus smiled his crooked grin at Sirius as he entered, and Sirius, unnaturally relieved to see him, crossed the room to squeeze his shoulder and ruffle his hair. This was a bit of a problem, something they hadn’t really worked out, how to greet each other in public without making complete fools of themselves. Then Sirius was entangled in a manly hug from James and kissing Lily on the cheek, admiring the flat and opening the wine. Donna Shacklebolt showed up, and Marlene and Andy and it was great to all be together again. There was so much to share, the chatter was intense. James and Sirius were talking about finding a local Quidditch team to join. Donna was preparing to go to Germany to study magical chemistry, at the great Institut der Magie in Berlin. Marlene was working at her parent’s bakery in Hogsmeade, she and Andy were still looking for a flat. The wine was flowing and then Lily was dishing up pasta in large bowls she had found at a muggle second hand shop. Everyone was complimenting her cooking and she was glowing with happiness and high spirits. Sirius budged in next to Remus on a bench against the wall, found his hand under the table, and gave it a quick squeeze. “Everything go all right today, then?” he murmured, and Remus nodded, “I think it’s going to be really good, Pads,” he said happily, taking an enormous bite of Lily’s pasta. The moon was waning and Remus’ appetite had returned. Sirius pressed his thigh against Remus’ and took a large swallow of the chianti, which was tasting better and better as the evening wore on.

After they ate they all went into the small sitting room which was empty except for a rather shabby looking blue sofa. They pushed it against the wall and James got some music going and they were dancing together in a big group, the air redolent with the smell of gillyweed. And at some point it all got a bit blurry, the music and the wine, the chatter and the dancing and after a while Sirius just couldn’t take it anymore and he grabbed Moony and pulled him down the hall, into Lily and James’ bedroom. He shut the door, leaned back against it and grabbed Remus and pulled him close.

Sirius held Remus with a hand on either side of his face. He kissed his forehead, his nose, his hairline, the edge of his jaw. Short little kisses that teased and made them both feel breathless. Sirius had shaved before the party, but Remus’ cheeks were rough after his day of work and the contrast of smooth skin against rough was spine tinglingly delicious. Remus made a half hearted effort to push him off, swatting at him and laughing, but it was a feeble attempt and soon they were lost in each other, the kissing growing more intense, their bodies pressing together eagerly, the music from the next room pulsing against the door.

“Siriussss,” Remus hissed at last, pulling his face away, his arms still around Sirius’ waist. He was breathing a bit fast, his cheeks pink.

“Mmmm,” Sirius nuzzled into Remus’ neck.

“We should stop,” Remus said, pulling Sirius’ head back by the hair and looking at him.

“Don’t want to stop,” murmured Sirius, and tried to kiss his eyelids. “I like you like this. All happy and drunk and soft.”

“Not that soft,” mumbled Remus, pulling Sirius’ hips against his. Sirius gave a little gasp, and pressed his mouth to Remus’ once again.

“If we don’t stop soon we’re going to be shagging in Lily and James’ bedroom,” breathed Remus into his mouth.

Sirius lifted his head and looked around the room appraisingly. “They shag in here,” he pointed out, a bit drunkenly. “Trust me, Moony, this room has seen plenty of shagging.”

Remus surveyed the room as well. It was not large. The bed took up most of it. There was a bright spread on the bed, some Indian prints had been tacked across the windows to serve as curtains. The walls were still bare. “But it’s their room,” he protested weakly. “We have a room. Two rooms, actually. Besides we have a plan.”

“Oh, yeah,” said Sirius. “The plan.”

They were quiet a moment, thinking about the plan. “I think,” said Remus, kissing Sirius on the forehead, “We need a plan to get to the plan.”

“A pre-plan, as it were.”

“Something like that, yes,” said Remus swallowing, remembering what the plan entailed.

"So what is it then, Moony? You’re the planner.”

“The plan, yes. We should er… leave this room. They’re probably wondering where we’ve gotten to anyway.”

“Nah,” said Sirius grinning. “They probably figure we’re off snogging each other.”

“Yes,” said Remus, startled to realize that was probably true. “Most likely. So we ...er, leave the room, and ….. And go back to the party. And… and.....Eat cake! There’s cake. Marlene brought cake.”

“Don’t want cake,” said Sirius, nuzzling into him again. Remus pushed his head back determinedly.

“It’s chocolate gateau.”

“Oh.”

“So we eat the cake. And then… and then we say goodbye. And .. and where do we go?” Remus asked, looking doubtful. “Your flat?”

“Yours is closer,” said Sirius. “And more private.”

“Right,” said Remus. “So we go there. But what about Peter?”

“Wormtail’s got Mandy to keep him busy,” Sirius said with a snort. “They were in the sack til two this afternoon.”

“Oh. Okay. That’s all right then,” said Remus, thinking that if that’s what Peter was getting up to it was high time he got on with things himself. “So. We go to my flat. And…. and that’s the plan.”

“The pre-plan.”

“Right. The pre-plan.”

“Good plan, Moony,” said Sirius grinning at him, as James startled them both with a loud thump on the door.

********

Back at Remus’ flat they were suddenly shy with each other. They were still getting accustomed to all this… privacy. They were used to snatching kisses in empty hallways, moments of ecstasy in abandoned bathrooms. They had only really been naked together a few times.

Now Remus pulled Sirius close and whispered in his ear, “Let’s dance.”

“Dance?” replied Sirius dubiously.

“Yes, dance,” said Remus, going over to his records and flipping through. “I’ve been wanting to dance with you all night.” He put on a record, then he approached Sirius cautiously and put his arms around his waist. Sirius put his arms around around Remus’ neck. The music was slow and smoky, and for a little while they just moved together to the beat, feeling the pleasure of holding each other close, the music filling their heads. Indigo the cat watched them from her station on the windowsill. She had been suspicious of Sirius at first, probably smelling the dog on him, Remus thought, but she had grown used to him, and now, sensing Remus’ happiness, she purred approvingly. The song ended and Remus went over to change the album, and then Sirius was there behind him, his arms snaking around his waist, his hands reaching to cup his crotch. He kissed the back of his neck, and pressed himself into Remus. “Let’s go upstairs, Moony,” he said hoarsely.

Once upstairs, Sirius lay on his back on Remus’ bed, too nervous to do much of anything. Remus took the lead, lay down on top of him, kissing him hungrily, and then they were all right, their bodies moving together, hot and hard. Remus pulled off Sirius’ clothes, then rose to undress gracefully, Sirius’ grey eyes looking almost black in the low light as he watched him. He went determinedly to the dresser, found a small jar of oil, and then lay down beside Sirius. They lay side to side facing each other, the feel of their naked skin rubbing together was almost more than Sirius could bear. He kissed his way down Remus’ body, down to the old scar, the bite of the wolf on his thigh, and kissed it tenderly, but Remus pulled him up again, kissed his mouth.

“No,” he said. “I don’t want to think about that now.” He moved his mouth over to Sirius’ bicep, to the old animagus tattoo, the roughly inked in dog, and kissed and teased and licked at it tenderly until Sirius moaned. He pulled Sirius against him, and for a long while it was just that, their bodies moving together, skin on skin, hard cocks pressing into each other's bellies, until Remus pulled back, gasping. “The plan,” he murmured and Sirius grinned and grabbed the oil.

“Let me, Remus,” he said, using his real name though Remus was too far gone to notice. Sirius oiled Remus' cock and then, laying Remus on his back, he kneeled above him and slowly lowered himself down, taking Remus inside him, inch by slow inch, gasping, thinking he might die from the pressure and then the pleasure. He felt Remus start to move under him, and watched his face, eyes closed, fear turning to a fierce joy. Sirius took Remus’ hand and guided it to his own cock. Remus’ fingers curled around him, and Remus thrust into him and oh, like that, and again, and again, and that was all it took. Sirius was coming with that hard pressure inside him, the wet stickiness spreading over Remus’ belly as Remus called his name, and shuddered inside him and Sirius was falling forward, and gasping “I love you,” into his open mouth.

They lay together for a long time, without moving or speaking, and Sirius thought maybe Remus had fallen asleep. Then Remus stirred and rolled to his side, and touched Sirius’ face to find it wet with tears.

“You all right, Pads?” he asked sleepily. “Did I hurt you?”

“No, I’m fine. I wasn’t thinking of that," Sirius said.

He had been thinking, inexplicably of home, the cold townhouse in London where he and Regulus had been raised mostly by tutors, his parents a distant chilly presence. He was remembering falling out of a tree when he was seven, and cutting his arm on a sharp branch. He had gone to his mother, crying and bleeding, his arms held out for a hug. She had been dressed to go out, a string of emeralds glittering against her cool white neck, and she had flinched away and scolded him for being naughty. He remembered his father’s stern face, explaining to him the importance of blood, of being a Black, of carrying on the family line. He remembered setting off dung bombs with Regulus at one of his parents’ formal dinners, hiding in a cupboard, giggling together, ecstatic with fear and adrenaline.

Remus took a thumb and wiped a tear out of the corner of Sirius’ eye. He remembered Sirius at 12 or 13, upset about some long forgotten hurt, eyes bright, saying defiantly “It’s not really crying if the tears don’t come out of your eyes.”

“What’s wrong Pads?” he asked.

“Nothing.”Sirius smiled down at him and brushed the hair off his damp forehead. “You did it Moony!”

Remus grinned then, and puffed out his chest, a bit, “Shagger of the first order am I.”

Sirius thought of his father’s stern face again. What would he think of … this? His son in bed with a half-breed, a werewolf, a boy. Sirius couldn’t even imagine which of these offences his parents would find most horrifying. “Fuck it,” he thought to himself. It’s not like he‘d lost their love. You can’t lose something you never had. And Sirius knew that in the lonely and terrifying moments in the nights to come, he wanted Remus by his side.

It was late. The street below was quiet. Indigo slipped in the open window and curled at their feet and started to purr. Sirius pulled Remus close. He had chosen this, and he wasn’t sorry.

“Kiss me, Remus,” he said. “Just… kiss me.” And for a long time, Remus did.


End file.
